Baile de medianoche
by Blue Berceuse
Summary: ¿Hasta donde comienza la niña y termina la doncella? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo de ser olvidada?


_¿Qué significa ser humano?_

Era una pregunta cuya respuesta aun no podía ser encontraba por la dama mecánica… La razón por la cual se preguntaba esto fue por una curiosa y particular situación. Hace un tiempo atrás, le había tocado un reflejo en la línea de mid, era la primera vez que le sucedía desde que se había unido a la liga, antes había escuchado cosas por parte de sus compañeros cuando sucedía esta situación. ''Es muy difícil pelear contra uno mismo'' ''Sentí algo muy extraño dentro de mi corazón cuando tuve que matar mi propio rostro'' Esas frases le estaban rondando en su cabeza, haciendo que su mascota se preocupara por ella, dentro de su inexpresivo rostro, estaba intranquila. Vi, quien ya había hablado en ciertas ocasiones con ella, se percató de su ansiedad, así que le había dicho que no se sobre esforzara más de la cuenta y que no dudara si tenía que pedirle ayuda, Orianna asintió y se dirigió a su destino…. Al principio tuvo complicaciones, ya que había empezado por ''protección'' por accidente de su invocador y su reflejo por ''atacar'', pero después de 2 minutos, Vi fue en su ayuda y juntas consiguieron la primera sangre, luego de un rato cuando por fin consiguió el cáliz ya no tuvo problemas en un 1vs1 contra su enemiga. Aunque…. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba… Más incomoda se sentía en esa situación, le era extraño ver sus ataques en el otro lado, sus frases, sus movimientos le estaban desconcentrando… Pero por esa razón, ella y su invocador sabían lo que haría su enemigo antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta, y por esa razón tenían una considerable ventaja. La había mandado a base varias veces antes del minuto 10, sin duda su invocador era mucho más hábil que el de su triste reflejo, pero… En un momento, cuando se decidió utilizar su ultimate contra ella y mandarla por 5º vez a la base enemiga, su rival susurro…. ''El vacío reflejo de un humano olvidado'' luego de su característico grito de muerte. Esas palabras no solo habían dejado en shock a la misma Orianna, sino que a sus invocadores también, se preguntaban si era una especie de taunt especial que habían puesto en el último parche, pero nadie pudo responder a sus dudas, la batalla termino en una victoria y dejaron esa situación de lado al poco tiempo.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel enfrentamiento y hasta ese día no había tenido la oportunidad de ver otro reflejo, era de esperarse… Ya que hace mucho tiempo había empezado a ser olvidada por sus invocadores, ya sea por la nueva meta de mid o porque los asesinos estaban siendo más populares dentro de la grieta… Como sea, no le importaba mucho… Ya que los invocadores que habían estado jugando desde siempre con ella aún seguían pidiéndole su presencia en los campos de justicia… Estaba siendo olvidada por las sombras, no por quienes de verdad la valoraban…. Pero eso no le quitaba el peso a las palabras que había escuchado... Trato de entenderlas… Pero no dio resultado… ¿Que se sentirá ser olvidada? Pensó por un momento, ya que ese reflejo se refería claramente a la Orianna humana… La hija de un prodigioso científico… La bailarina que brillaba como ninguna persona dentro de un escenario, la chica que murió por perseguir un sueño peligroso…. Ella, en cambio, seguía siendo un robot, una base de datos desarrollada por una alta tecnología hextech…. No era nada más que eso… El deseo de un padre que no pudo soportar la muerte de su hija…. Esos últimos pensamientos… Le dieron un sentimiento extraño…. Frustración, ira y un poco de pena…. ¿Estaba triste? Podía ser…. Como también solo podía ser la reacción de una serie de pensamientos que pasaban por su memoria…. No lo entendía… De verdad trataba… Pero no lo lograba… Jamás iba a ser la Orianna humana… Ni tampoco podía evitar ser olvidada…. Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que era? Si no era Orianna, ni tampoco alguien dentro de la liga… ¿A qué se debía su existencia? ¿Que era realmente?

Por un momento se dio cuenta que su mascota…. Su querido orbe estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro… ¿Qué es lo que quería decirme? Se preguntó… Esta solo se acercaba y alejaba muy rápidamente… Cuando se levantó, el orbe se dirigió hacia la salida de su habitación asignada en la liga de las leyendas…. Ambos se dirigieron al patio… Un lugar bastante grande… Donde los caminos ocultos abundaban de sobra, por esa razón a los campeones se les aconsejaba no salir de noche por esos caminos ya que podían perderse y darles un trabajo extra a Maokai que con disgusto tenía que buscar s en varias ocasiones a los mismos idiotas que se perdían en ese lugar. Pero ella confiaba en que su orbe no estaba llevándola a un lugar desconocido, así que lo siguió… Pasaron varios minutos, cada lugar era más difícil de acceder que otro…. Hasta que por fin se detuvieron, la guio hacia un lugar que en su vida había visto… Era una especie de casa abandonada, destruida por los años y alimentaba por las enredaderas que nacían en ese lugar, probablemente… Fue la primera casa de la liga… Cuando solo un puñado de campeones habían sido elegidos para entrar a la academia de la guerra…. Fuera de ella, se encontraban unas bancas ya dañadas por los años… Y una mujer de cabello largo estaba sentada en una de ellas… El robe de acerco a ella y con el… Orianna también. Se trataba de Sona, cuando miro a la doncella mecánica su angelical rostro que siempre traía una sonrisa, cambio a uno de preocupación…. Con un gesto, Orianna se acercó a ella a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca para que pudiera tocar su rostro, paso su mano por su él frio metal y se la mostro… Orianna estaba… Llorando… No, era imposible, en su mano no había nada, pero al parecer… Este gesto le hacía pensar que ella decía ''Parece como si hubiese llorado por horas'' Ella no entendia a los seres humanos, ni mucho menos a ella… Una mujer tan tranquila y hermosa de la cual nadie a excepción de Xin Zao y Taric podían acercarse…. Sona tomo la mano de Orianna y la condujo hacia la casa abandonada… Dentro de esta aun habían muebles que el tiempo no perdono…. Pero estaban…. Sona se sentó en una ventana y comenzó a tocar su instrumento…. Las palabras salían por si solas…. Y Orianna…. Por fin pudo calmar su ansiedad…. Gracias a ello, comenzó a bailar al son de su dulce melodía…

_''Antes del olvido hay una historia… Y es difícil de borrarla, como esta casa… De la cual aún sigue siendo recordada….Porque hubo risas y llantos, buenos y malos momentos… Solo eso importa… El olvido es parte del ser humano, pero ni siquiera este puede borrar los momentos que pasas a través del tiempo, y eso es lo que nos hace recordar… Tal vez no seas la verdadera persona que esperas ser… Pero puedes dejar una marca en el proceso para que nadie te olvide… Alguien siempre te recordara Orianna, alguien recordara tu segunda vida…. Así que, no llores…. Y sigue bailando.''_

* * *

><p><em>¿Como es posible que solo hayan 106 fics en español de lol? Esto es inaceptable, después de un tiempo me dedicaré a subir cosas bonitas por acá, aunque asumiendo que hay pocas historias en español, también hay pocos lectores, pero será... Solo espero que los pocos que lean esto les guste :33 <em>


End file.
